Quest to the New Beginning
by AuthorLC
Summary: Clary lives in Idris, until a Guardian Angel gives her a mission to find out what has happened to the other hidden cities in the mundane world. She will meet new friends, learn dark secrets of the past, allow her self to fall in love, and be able to restore balance between worlds. Will she be able to succeed?
1. The Forest

"Don't go any father!" a mother yelled to her son. As he got closer to the tree line that kept him separate from the forest. As he looked in all he could see was nothing but fog rolling in, the sky grew darker and the wind started to pick up. "come on! It's no dangerous! We are leaving!" the mother yelled as she started to put a blanket into a basket. The son was about to go back to her more as he saw something moving trough the tree line. He gasped, not moving hoping to catch another look. "Let's go!" "Coming Mother!" the boy turned around and ran to she mother. From behind a bush two green eyes watched as they left the boy looking back to see what he had saw. As the green eyes watched as they left something distracted them as their ears picked up more movement in the trees. As they stood up to look around "boo!" they gasped. There stood a girl with brown hair looking laughing. "That wasn't funny Maureen!" "Your right it wasn't, it was hilarious! Plus you deserved it you know where not suppose to be this close to the edge of the forest Clary." "Yah well I couldn't help myself, Maureen have you ever thought what it would be like to see a real village with real people living their mundane lives?" Clary said as she stood behind her friend with her hands on her shoulders. "Um.. no I haven't because I don't feel like dying!" Clary rolled her eyes "Then why are you even here Maureen?" Her eyes shot opened wide and she gasped. "We have a meeting with the Guardians." They both looked at each other and started running, as they approached a rock wall with vines hanging down looking like there was just rock behind it Maureen walked through the vines with Clary following right behind her.

They walked through the darkness as there was a light coming through the end, it opened up to a village living inside a a giant rock, green glowing rocks covered the top of the cave giving off enough light, people of all kinds walking about minding there own business warlocks casting spells, wolves teaching their cubs, vampires hanging out in their usual blood joint, anyone who is not a mundane was expected here, flaws in all. For Clary her role was a little different then the others of her kind, she wasn't suppose to be talking with the "downwolders" is what her people called them. She was a shadowhunter which meant that she was ranked the highest out of all the downwolders. They all had to respect her because her kind kept them in balance because she was half angel. She was never suppose to be mixing with the downwolders, that's why the clave could never find out that hse and Maureen where friends. Maureen was a seelie which meant that she was half angel half demon, and they where treated as if they where ranked second under the hunters. Maureen worked for the council and really she worked for Clary's family. Ever since they where younger Clar's mother treated Maureen like on of them. She wasn't trwated any differently unless in presence of the clave. As they walked up the steps to the castle where they had to meet with the guardians a familiar face was waiting for them outside. "your late." the women said looking at Clary seeing if she was acceptable to be presented in front of the guardians. "Sorry." Clary said looking at Maureen. "Let me guess, you where on your way but you saw a boy running and playing close to the tree line and you just had to watch as he came closer." "How did you know?!" she turned in shock "We have eyes and ears everywhere Clary just be happy that it was Luke who saw you and not someone else." Clary was a little angered that Luke had ratted her out like that especially to her mother. The doors opened as Clary and her mother walked in.

It was silent as they walked into a room where there was chairs lined up around the room Clary turned around to see her mother was gone. Clary was standing in the middle of the room with all eyes beating on her watching her every move she took a step into the center of a circle. Facing what she thought was the front a white light appeared as it grew bigger Clary was going blind all she could see what was a shape of someone sitting in a big chair. The white light became weaker as Clary was able t see again. There was a women sitting in the chair her skin glowed with beauty, she had hair as white as snow, she was dressed in white cloth with gold armor covering most of her body. she held a staf with two blue gems on each side. her head was covered with a hood of white with a gold rim, enough though that she could see her blue eyes. "Come forward my dear." she said in a soothing voice. Clary step forward getting closer. "I am the Guardian Athena, and who are you?" "um Clary Fairchild." she said bowing every so slightly to her. "Do you know why you are her Clary." as Athena looked at her. Clary got a little eager, "if this is about this morning and going to the forest edge, and almost being seen by the mundane boy? Because if it is then you should know I was only trying to keep him from entering." she babbled on, "Clary what happened this morning is not why I summoned you here, all though you did break one of the most important rules about going to close to the mundane world, i asked you here for a more important reason. I have lost communication with several of our other cities." Clar looked a little confused. "Other cities? I thought Idris was the only one?" Athena laughed a little "No my dear there are many more." Athena stood up as the whole room rose with her, "I wish to speak with Clary alone, this clave meeting is over, you are free to leave." Athena's eyes where stuck on Clary as everyone left the room. As the doors shut behind the last person, "Come," Athena said motioning Clary to follow her. That's when Clary saw what was truly white behind her. She had giant white wings that followed her where ever she went. As they waled down a hallway behind the doors "The real reason why I asked you to come is because I need you to travel to the other cities and see if they are okay. The clave believes that it is a temporary default in the system. But I believe that there is something even bigger at play here." they stopped in front of a water fall "With all due respect," Clary started "I wasn't even aware that they where other cities like Idris I was always told we where the only one." "That is what we as guardians wanted all of you to think."

 **Tell me what you think of the first chapter! I've already started working on the next one. Don't worry the others will show up soon, but im need to lay out a little more ground work before i start bring in people... I will try to update every 2-3 days school will have me packed up. See you soon! :)**


	2. History falls into Place

Clary was confused about what Athena had just said. "What do you mean what you wanted us to think?" Athena sighed, she rose her staff to the sky, with a wave from side to side the sky dome started to open letting the suns rays fall in a beam of straight light fell right onto the water. Clary bent over to look into the water.

"100 years ago mundanes and angels lives together in peace. Everyone was happy, on day an angel fell in love with a mundane, as they grew together their love grew as well before anyone eyes they was a baby born half mundane, and half angel. Both sides rejoiced. However there was a darkness that lingered. One night a demon was sent to the town, and well everyone slept it watch as another child the same age as the half human half angel baby was. The demon bit the child causing it to awake warning the parents and summoning the angels to it's presence. The villagers and three angels looked upon the demon as it vanished into thin air. As days passed the hunt to the demon grew weaker losing hope that they would ever find it. Time passed and the two children grew older. As they where not like any other ordinary children the angels decided to train them as they would become the new protectors. As their training grew the both showed great potential, yet when it came to combat the child bit by the demon showed a great more aggression. The angels could sense the darkness clouding his soul. As the time came for both children to present themselves as one becoming the head of the village as it was time for the angels to leave, they chose the child born of the angel. The child bitten by the demon was furious. He stormed out of the town to the deepest part of the woods as he felt something watching him. A demon appeared and offered the child a new life, he accepted. The demon showed the young boy how to effect the mundanes into becoming like him. That night the child traveled back into town affecting six children all awakening with different abilities. The town went into shock as they weren't sure what was happening. The boy called upon the angels for help. As they came they found there was no cure for them. They where believed to be able to affect the others so they where sent off banished from their own homes. Just as the demon child wanted. He rallied them making them turn against the angels. He started creating an army of his half demon brothers and sisters. Until one day he diceide to make the angels pay for what they had done. The angel child heard of what was coming as he did the same created a cup that allowed mundanes to become half angel. The angels blessed the cup and gave the first angel child a sword. As the angels gave each half angel a different marking that would help them for what they where about to face. The time came when the two children had their battle. It came down to the children facing each other, the battle was long and hard, but in the end the angels won. Defeated the half demons agreed to live under the angels rule forever as if they did not they would die. Everything was almost the same. Years passed and the mundanes became so scared of what they had seen been created as their who they appointed king forced battle onto all of them. In the end the angels each took a section of each new people and left for different points in the world making sure that the rest of our existence was kept safe. Each angel became a guardian looking after each city, making sure that no one stepped out of forest of everyone's safety. The guardians removed all memories of the other cities and angels making people believe that they where the only ones."

Clary looked up at Athena, "you, you where there when all of this happened? weren't you?" Athena sighed "yes, I was, now you see why it is so important that only you know about what I have asked you to do." Clary looked down at the floor "you need someone who is brave and fearless. That's not me, I'm the one always late for everything and getting into trouble." "That is why I picked you Clary Fairchild." Clary looked up at her in awe, "When I first heard about you. you struck me as someone who isn't afraid of anything if you set your mind to it. As well you where the only one who passed my test." Clary looked at her confused, "that boy you saw today beyond the tree line was an illusion that i had created to test young shadowhunters like you to see how far you would go. I need someone who was unafraid of the mundane world, yet curious of it too, someone who follows the rules yet still breaks them. Someone who is fast on their feet and is able to hold their own, and that person is you. Clary." Clary looked up at her and took one big breathe, "Luke was there watching me to see if a passed." Athena nodded, "Clary I can't force you to accept the task, the risks are very dangerous," Clary interrupted "I accept." She stood tall she stiffed up. She thought of all the times people said that she couldn't do anything right, she was a joke, unable to fill her mothers foot steps. "Then Come with me." Athena pushed opened a door that lead to a library filled with old things in cases and books lined up on every shelf. "To complete your mission you will need these," she said as Athena pulled out a silver curved rod that had a hole in the top of it. "What is it?" Clary asked amused by it, "It's called a Seraph blade." Clary picked it up and a white glowing blade shot up out of the top "The weapon of a showhunter, it knows and trusts it's holder. Only someone with angel blood can hold one. Use it wisely." Athena grabbed a what looked like a smaller blade up it already had a white glowing rock at the end of it "this is your Stele one is made for ever child on the day they are born." "What it is suppose to do?" Athena placed a small book in front of her. "This is a small book of runes that will help you along the way. Each rune has a different purpose." Clary was flipping through the pages "these look like the markings from the story." Athena nodded "they are, we only give the markings to the most trusted of the your mother. They will keep you safe." Clary packed all of her things in her bag and headed towards the forest edge with her mother and Maureen.

As they came to almost the edge Clary turned and gave Maureen a hug "I'll miss you, who am i going to an eye on now." Clary let out a little laugh. "I'm sure you'll have to keep Luke out of trouble." Maureen let out a laugh. Something was out of the bushes, a large wolf appeared then turned into a man. "Luke you came." "Of course I would Clary, wouldn't miss it." she smiled, walking over to her mother. "Be careful, there are things out there that wont be so friendly." "Don't worry mom I wont do anything that you wouldn't do." she smiled, "that's what I'm afraid of." giving her mom a huge she was squeezing a little to tightly. "um mom losing circulation." letting her go she walked over to Luke and gave him a hug Clary whispered "watch over her please." Luke looked up at Jocelyn. "Don't worry I will." Clary was about to leave when a little white light appeared Athena walked through, "Clary Fairchild your life changes from this point on, follow the North star to the first town you see and find Magnus Bane he will help you from there. Now go my child if you are to make it there by dawn." Clary bowed her head to Athena as she nodded her head with a smile. Clary took one last look at her friend and family and walked out of the tree line, as she was clear she started running like the wind free. As they watched her run Athena said "May the gods watch over you Clary Fairchild."


	3. The Warriors Three

The banging from swords clash together. "Come on Alec you can do better then that." He was tall with dark hair. As he wiped the sweat from his face. "If it's a fight you want Jace it's a fight you'll get." As a smirk rose up on Jace's face away they went acting as if it was a do or die situation. As they where face to face with their Seraph blades in front of their faces ready for the final strike, both blades where shut down magically and forced from their hands. "This is training, not a battle ground, if you want to fit with each other leave the training grounds." Everyone who was their stopped and looked at a women with fire red hair, beating red eyes and she wore gold armor plating, she had a crown with a red ruby in the center, she held a golden blade for battle, and she had giant deep dark red wings that as you moved down to the tips fell into a deep yellow. Everyone in the room bowed to her. As she took a deep breathe, "Alec you must fix your stance, bigger base, you are able to predict our opponents moves before it happens, you are a great leader in battle, others trust you and listen, you show that you are able to follow orders, your next step is to be able to allow others to help you." Alec looked down at the ground and nodded, she handed him back his blade. "Jace your skills are superior, you are able to use your opponents weakness to your advantage, but you lack meaning, you don't allow yourself to feel, that is your greatest weakness." Jace stiffed up as he nodded to her, retrieving his blade. "Now go home and rest, I feel that your real training has only just begun." As she walked away Jace and Alec both looked at each other in confusion. "What did the hot head want?" A girl who was smaller then Jace walked up beside Alec. "Nothing Izzy, just had some few pointers for us." Alec looked at her. "What do you think Mikaela meant when she said our real training has only just begun." Jace said still watching as she walked behind giant doors. Alec looked up and rolled his eyes. Izzy let out a small laugh, "and you said that there was nothing going on." she crossed her arms and looked at both of them. "Has anyone ever told you to not get into other peoples business." Alec said as he walked by her to the exit. "Yes but where is the fun in that." She gave a little smile and walked behind him. "Jace you coming?" she called out "yah" he replied not taking his eyes of the door.

As they arrived back to their dorms in the institute where shadowhunters in training stayed, they mad their way to a lounge area Alec and Jace sat down, Izzy started moving around the room. "You know it would be a lot easier to rest if you would sit down." Alec said as he closed his eyes. "Well where's the fun in around on a Friday night when we could be out partying instead." Izzy gave a smile in Jace's direction trying to get him on board. "I'm in for anything as long as it gets me out of this place." Jace said looking around the room in disgusted. "You know the rules we are not aloud out passed 11 o'clock." Alec said looking at the clock on the wall that read 11:05. Izzy gave a smile walked over the wall grabbed the clock and turn the dial back. "Well according to the clock it's only nine." As she turned the clock around to show them. "Izzy what would we do without you." Jace said standing up getting ready to go. "Probably train all day and all night with no break." putting the clock back on the wall. They both walked over and stood over Alec, they waited in silence, Alec opened one eye and saw them standing arms crossed and smiles on their faces. "ugh, fine!" Izzy clapped and headed towards her room as the guys walked in the other direction. Jace turned around "um Izzy the door is this way." "yah but you don't expect me to go to a party looking like this." Alec rolled his eyes. 10 minutes later Izzy walked out in a tight white high-low dress, now i'm good to go." As they walked down into the heart of the downwolder territory, they could hear the music and see the lights, as they came to the entrance Alec grabbed Izzy arm "Your kidding right? I'm not going in there." "Come on Alec it's just a party." "I'm with Alec on this one Iz, some of the most powerful downwolders hang out here, and I don't think that hey want some hunters crashing their party." "Did you really think I didn't think of that." As Izzy bent down and to grabbed her stele and drew a rune on her fore arm as she was done Alec and Jace watch as all of the runes on her body dispersed. "What is that" Jace said as he grabbed Izzy's arm "It's a invisible rune." "That's impossible if you really draw the invisible rune you would actually be invisible." Alec said running his mouth. "Well Alec it gives off different powers when activated to mundanes it makes you invisible, to downwolders it can hide your rune markings." Jace grabbed Izzy's stele and he drew the rune on his chest. They where ready but Alec still looked at them with worry "Come one Alec, just let lose and have some fun." Jace said putting his arm around him. "okay fine." he gave in, Izzy drew the rune on his wrist and they walked inside. Yet Jace didn't want to show that he was still thinking about what Mikaela had said about There real training has only begun.


End file.
